


Loved

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and reader are always fighting. The avengers have decided to put them in a cabin so they can work out their differences, will it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

Breathing heavily, I looked up to see the destroyed kitchen around us. The entire kitchen on the floor as Pietro glared at me from across the room. Tony was the first to walk in, saw the mess groaned and walked out. Nat and Steve came in after and started to yell about we were getting out of hand.

 "you two need to fix this!“ Steve shouted, staring at the both of us.

 Pietro huffed and walked out., kicking plates as he stormed out. Nat huffed and followed him out, swearing in russian. Steve turned to me, sighing and offered his open arms as I began to cry.

 Our third major fight in two days.

 My eyes flickered between Pietro and our entwined hands. We had been sat in the loft on the couch for over an hour waiting for something to happen. The team thought it was a good idea to lock the both of us in a cabin to ‘sort out our issues’ but that only led to more fighting.

 After another fight, I just broke down. I could not see a way of getting through whatever was happening to us and I wasn’t sure Pietro knew either. The constant fighting was something that wasn’t going to go away no matter how many time we made up or had sex. It was the same routine and it wasn’t working. He let go of one of my hands and slid it over my thigh. It felt as if my heart was going to jump out of my chest when he reached up to tuck the loose strands of hair behind me ear. He trailed his fingers around my ear and to the back of my head where he wrapped my hair around them.  Now staring at him with what felt like an blank expression I parted my lips. The situation could have gone two ways; one, he would pull away from me and apologise again or  he could kiss me and try to make everything better. Option two was chosen. He was slow to actual make physical contact but when he did I felt like I was home. Pietro made sure the kisses were slow and gentle, careful not to do anything to hard but my hair grabbing is what set him off. Open mouthed kisses were beginning to get shared as our breathing became rapid and hands were becoming frantic. We broke away from each other panting but the separation didn’t last long, Pietro started to kiss along my jawline and neck while I unzipped his jacket.

 In some sort of very ungraceful way I was now lying along the length of the couch, shirtless while Pietro hovered over me with his jacket somewhere in the floor. Still no words exchanged but with every kiss I felt everything he wanted and hadn’t said. He lifted himself up off me and sat back against the arm of the couch, beckoning me over to him until I was sitting on his lap, legs spread over either side of his. Pietro titled my head up and to the side so he had clear access to my neck. I started to move my hips over his, making him release a groan. He wasted no time in moving his slim fingers down into my underwear. One hand in my hair and the other down my pants. Running his middle finger over the sensitive area a few times before sliding it in, I started to moan and gasp. I closed my eyes and gave myself over to him.  The muscles in my stomach tightened and spasmed when he curled a finger foreword which lead me to my first orgasm. I gripped onto his hair and pulled against him, muttering and swearing all the while almost pulling his hair out.

 "Tight enough grip sweetheart” Pietro teased while crawling over the top of me. The clothes started to fly off until it was only our underwear. He then started to inch his mouth down until he had removed my underwear with his teeth and was now focused on me, again. I pushed myself up on my elbows to watch his handy work and handy work indeed. He  had already removed his own boxers and was know pumping himself. The way he ran his fingers over the head before letting out a groan, his hand wrapped tightly around himself while his muscles flexed. I gritted my together and looked away. He pulled his mouth away from me and let out groans and moans.

 "Pietro just..“

 We had become so used to each others needs and wants, we could tell what the other person wanted  by a single word. He clambered back on top of me rubbed himself against me. I groaned once then he quickly pushed into me.

 "Waist or shoulder?"Pietro asked and held my legs, waiting for me to decide where to put them.

"Waist, make you work harder”

 He wrapped my legs around his waist and set to work. Sex with Pietro was un describable. There were no words that could capture that amount of pleasure i felt for a second before  another wave took over but if there had to be words there were clearly five.

 

_Big, Fast, Hard, deep, loud._

His hands were on the arm of the couch behind me and his arms formed a cage. Our kisses were sloppy but there is nothing more than you’d expect in sex. My hands were in his hair and i was pulling; hard. Pietro sucked in breath between his teeth then made the most desperate noise i have ever heard from any boy. It was a mix between a sigh and a moan of pain, His voice cracking in most of them. It was his final whimper that sent me over the edge. My nails dug into his back, breaking the skin as the words 'oh God’ and 'fuck’ tumbled out of my mouth. i got to watch Pietro reach his climax, and it could be an 8th wonder of the world, because oh God, that boy’s face was enough to make me come again. He started off by scrunching up his nose and squeezing his eyes shut then his whole face relaxed and his jaw hung open, eyes still shut but it was a sense of calm. He lost his rhythm and banged his hand against the couch a couple of times but once he stopped he relaxed and  slowed his rhythm down until he collapsed on me, head on chest and breathing heavily.

We lay there, wrapped in each other desperately trying to hold onto anything that could of kept us together. There was a spark there but only when we were three millimetres away from each other breathing heavily and cursing. Any other time, I wanted to rip his hair out and not in the way he wanted.

Being the first to move, I untangled myself from him. Shuffling around the room as I got dressed, Pietro just watched knowing he couldn’t do anything about it. Fully dressed with my hand on the door handle, Pietro voice stopped me.

“ Y /N please"

 I shook my head, unable to continue on this way.

 "I’m sorry Pietro" Mumbling my apology, I walked out. Away from the life I could of had. Away from the man i knew deep deep down I loved.

  _Loved._

 That was the word.


End file.
